Coyle Rattler
The Coyle Rattler and Rattler Custom are vehicles in Just Cause 4. They're in the same article because they're obviously versions of the same car. Appearance It's a hot rod that looks like it was customized from something similar to the Volkswagen Beetle. There is a back seat, but there's no realistic way to fit an adult back there. It has a wide large V8 engine with big exhaust pipes on the sides of the car and 2 tiny wheels at the rear, at the ends of a special frame. It has single coil springs for the front suspension and two coil springs for each rear wheel. The "Rattler Custom" version differs only in appearance. It has a different paint, it lacks the hood and the exhaust pipes are covered with some kind of thermal insulation material near the engine. Some edges of panels also have what seem to be strips of leather riveted on them. This one could be defined as a rat rod. The company logo area differs at the front of the models. These cars seem to be guaranteed to always come with the "4VA LNCH" license plates. Performance Even with out the nitrous boost, it's one of the best accelerating cars in the game. It feels much too fast for most roads and it's common to slip a long way off road if the player is turning sharply on a small road. The nitrous should only be used if you're at a long straight road, unless you like flying off the road. Conveniently, the nitrous only takes about 2 seconds to reload. The tiny wheels at the rear end touch ground while using the nitrous. The frame at the rear is strong enough to support the car up, with the rear wheels being in the air, but it's unlikely to get stuck that way, because normally the car quickly vibrates its way down from any platform when attempting to drive. Unexpected air-time is a frequent occurrence while on most roads. The maximum speed of 346 km/h can only be achieved for a fraction of a second. Speeds of over 300 km/h are very inconsistent due to the ever-changing effect of the nitrous boost. Versions and locations This is a DLC vehicle, so it can only be seen after buying the "Soaring Speed Vehicle Pack". Trivia *This is not the first very heavily customized non-weaponized vehicle in the Just Cause game series. Other similar vehicles include Boyd Fireflame 544, Chevalier Classic and Chevalier Ice Breaker, all of them from Just Cause 2. Armed faction vehicles are something different and wouldn't belong in this lineup. *Some real cars have what looks like a rear seat and it's even equipped with seatbelts, but there's no actual gap between the front and rear seats. This type of abomination vehicles used to be made to avoid taxes for manufacturing sports cars, because 4 seat cars got past the tax. Gallery Coyle Rattler (left front corner).png|Coyle Rattler. Coyle Rattler (left rear corner).png| Coyle Rattler (left rear corner, boosting down a runway).png|Boosting down a runway at Aeropuerto General Benitez. Rattler Custom and Coyle Rattler (right front corners).png|Rattler Custom and Coyle Rattler. Rattler Custom and Coyle Rattler (right rear corners).png| Rattler Custom (front suspension demonstration).png|Rattler Custom front suspension demonstration. Rattler Custom (interior).png|Rattler Custom interior, after shooting the door off. Rattler Custom (bottom of the car).png|Bottom of a Rattler Custom. Villanueva airport parking lot.png|More color options, seen here at the Villanueva airport parking lot. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Vehicles Category:DLC for JC4